If It's Love
by nooooooooooo
Summary: Eclare one-shot; Imogen is taking things too far, and Eli can't take it anymore. But is Imogen telling the truth? Did Clare even love him to being with?


**A/N: I FEEL LIKE WRITING ECLARE FLUFFINESS BECAUSE MY POOR FANGIRL HEART ACHES~  
>I hope you guys like :D<strong>

"She doesn't love you anymore!" Imogen snapped for the umpteenth time. Eli thought of Clare's blue eyes, the way she would smile when he was sarcastic, the way she used to grab his hand when they would walk-

"Eli, I need you to focus!" Imogen was practically yelling at him, which was unnecessary since they were the only people in the room. "Clare does not care about you anymore, she never did!"

Eli had had enough. He had started taking his pills again - Adam had convinced him to get another prescription - and now his mind didn't feel clouded with unwanted feelings. He could focus on what was actually going on.

"Eli, are you even listening to me!" Imogen screeched, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Why do you care?" He asked finally.

"Because Clare hurt you, and it's stupid for you to still be hurting over her. You need to get over it."

Eli sighed, knowing she was right, but there was still something not sitting well with him about it.

"Look, you obviously still have unresolved feelings, should I just dress up as Clare again? It might help," Imogen offered, but Eli shook his head. Still, the girl reached for her bag. "I'll be right back!"

-.-.-

Imogen walked back into the room looking completely different than when she had left. Her hair was up and her glasses were gone; and wore a jean jacket that looked similarly to Clare's. The sight made Eli's skin crawl.

"I'm Clare, Eli," Imogen spoke, "let everything out. We'll do this as many times as we need to untill she's out of your head." Eli didn't move, and she sighed. "Eli, I hate you. I only used you so I would get a good grade is Ms. Dawes class; with you as my partner, I could never fail."

Eli clenched his jaw. He wasn't going to give in to Imogen's taunts.

"I never loved you, in fact, I hated everything about you: your taste in music, your style, and expecially your hearse, Morty."

She was hitting a nerve, and she knew it.

"Shut up, Imogen," Eli said quietly. His eyes were closed and his hands clutched onto his cane so tight that his knuckles were white, and his voice held a silent fury.

"Tell me, Eli," she stepped closer, "tell me how much you hate me, how much you wish I would die like Julia did."

All the color drained from Eli's face, and he looked sick, like he was ready to throw up. "H-How do you know about that?"

"Common knowledge," she smiled before shooting him a glare. "Don't you hate me? Yell Eli! Do something!"

"You're a bitch," the words slipped out louder than he had meant to, but he was glad he said them. Imogen smiled, thinking he was talking about Clare.

"You're the one who's manipulating me, not Clare," he spat at her, and she looked confused. "I'm talking to you, Imogen, not your stupid little roleplay! You're trying to trick me into thinking Clare didn't love me, but you don't know anything!" He was full on yelling now and shaking with anger. Imogen was at a lost of words.

"What's going on?" Clare came running into the room, her eyes wide. She looked from Imogen to Eli, and a light blush fell across her cheeks. "Sorry, I heard shouting-"

"This is none of your business, Clare Edwards," Imogen snapped, crossing her arms over her chest. Clare glanced at Eli, who looked uncomfortable.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes," Imogen spoke at the same time Eli said "No."

Clare looked uneasily between the two, unsure of what to do.

Eli finally sighed. "Clare, is it true that, while we were dating, you never, ever loved me?" His voice was low, almost as if he was afraid of the answer.

"What? Of course not, I loved you Eli, and I still do," She admitted, glancing at Eli. His green eyes were full of hope, and it made her heart ache. Imogen scoffed.

"She's lying, Eli! Please tell me you don't believe her!"

"If I was lying, would I do this?" Clare asked bodly, walking up to Eli and kissing him. He dropped his cane and leaned on her for support, his arms resting on her hips, while her hands tugged at his hair. Both lips responded egarly to the kiss, instantly deepening it. Eli's teeth tugged on Clare's lip, just like he used to do, and Clare stiffled a low moan. Pulling back slightly, Clare opened her eyes long enough to watch as Imogen fled the room, frantically wiping at her face.

"I think you might need to find a new actress," Clare apologized, and made no move to leave Eli's arms.

"It's okay, I already have my leading lady," He smirked, kissing her once more.

**A/N: Personally, I feel like I would've liked Imogen's quirkiness, but seriously, I hate the influence she has over Eli right now. It's not good, and I have a feeling it's setting him up for more pain and emotional stress in the long run.**


End file.
